


What Does It Matter What They Think?

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:"As long as they don't find out, what does it matter what they'd think?"





	What Does It Matter What They Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ncrissamalfoy.

“As long as they don’t find out, what does it matter what they’d think?”

“Well, I’ve already been burned off the tapestry, so it’s not like there’s anything they can do to me over it,” Sirius said with a sigh. “But are you sure you’re ready for the possibility of disownment from the family? Once you’re off that tapestry, you’re out. For good.”

Narcissa smiled, and pressed her forehead against his. “Walburga and that bloody tapestry. She’s got the whole family tied up in her madness over the finality of it.”

“I’m surprised you weren’t burned off for turning down Malfoy’s proposal, actually,” Sirius said, sliding his fingers through her hair. “There were a lot of ‘ _ if she was my daughter _ ’s thrown around. It will be even worse if they find out about me. I’m already the enemy, remember?”

Narcissa closed her eyes, and sighed. “Run away with me Siri? Like Andromeda did? I always thought she’d made a mistake…but not anymore. I just want out of this horrid family. It’s the only way I won’t lose you.”

Sirius nodded. “Pick a place, and we’ll go. The world is going to hell lately anyway. I’ll go anywhere with you. You don’t have to worry about losing me.”


End file.
